Regresa Hermano
by Lady Oscura
Summary: Todo en las alcantarillas es paz, pero Raphael siempre altera ese estado. Despues de varias peleas con Leonardo, al sentirse un estorbo decide irse de ahi hasta que aprendiera a controlar su temperamento, pero, ¿que pasara cuando el Raphael que era no regrese?, ¿que pasara cuando necesiten al espiritu rebelde que era?, cuando necesiten a su verdadero hermano...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola...!, Soy Nueva En FanFiction Y Esta Sera Mi Primera Historia... Espero Les Guste...! Dejen Sus Comentarios, Cualquier Opinion, Sugerencia Etc, Es Bienvenida :)_**

 _\- Capitulo 1: Raphael-_

Mi nombre es Raphael y aunque suene un poco raro soy una tortuga mutante, pero no cualquiera, soy una tortuga mutante ninja... lo se, poco creible, ¿verdad?, bueno, pues no estoy solo, tengo tres hermanos mas, Leonardo, mi hermano mayor (por desgracia) ya que se la pasa dandome ordenes todo el dia y se cree Don Perfecto, bah! puras chingaderas, nunca me cansare de decirlo...y mis dos hermanos menores, Donatello, que aunque no tengo nada encontra de el, creo que deberia de alejarse un poco de la computadora, su laboratorio y divertirse mas, y por ultimo Mickey, creo que de los cuatro es al que mas le vale todo (en buen sentido), al ser el mas pequeño es el que mas se toma las cosas a la ligera y hace el papel de "bromista de la familia"...

\- Chicos, acuerdense que tenemos que ayudar en la tarde a April con su mudanza- hablo Leo, todos nos encontrabamos desayunando

\- no es que tenga algo en contra de ayudarla, pero, ¿recuerdas que somos mutantes?- pregunto Mickey que comia su cereal a lo bestia

\- ya veremos la manera de ayudarla, se lo prometimos- respondio Leo terminando su desayuno

\- si, ya veras que sera divertido Mickey- se unio Donnie a la conversacion con una gran sonrisa

\- si, claro- respondi sin siquiera ver a alguno de mis hermanos, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo

April, ella es nuestra unica amiga humana y el amor imposible de mi hermano Donnie, ¡me eh cansado de decirle que nunca podra ser eso!, y no es que sea mal hermano, es que quiero evitarle sufrir por una estupidez, para mi desgracia, el resto de mis hermanos no piensa asi...

\- y, ¿no has invitado a April a salir?- pregunto Leo con una mirada picarezca

\- ehh no...- respondio Donnie algo nervioso

\- jajaja, deberias ver tu cara hermano- dijo Mickey a las risas mientras recibia una mirada de mala muerte por parte de Donnie

\- yo sigo pensando que eso no funcionara- dije para que mis hermanos me miraran (como siempre) con algo de molestia- ¿que?, solo soy realista- dije a modo de defensa, claro, sabia que eso no funcionaria... al menos no con Leo

\- pues tu "realismo" molesta- no me sorprendio que nuestro mismisimo lider hablara

\- pues a mi no- dije indiferente haciendo que Leo soltara un gran suspiro tratando de guardar la calma... pero siempre la terminaba perdiendo conmigo, de alguna u otra forma

\- bueno!, bueno!, si vamos a hablar de esto pues hablemos- dije tratando de sonar lo mas contento posible, pero a juzgar por las caras de mis hermanos menores supuse que ya sabian lo que seguia- tu Leo, ¿no has invitado a Karai a salir?- pregunte como si nada, a pesar de no verlos pude distinguir por el rabillo del ojo como Donnie y Mickey se ponian ¿nerviosos?, o tal vez, ¿asustados?, no lo se

\- ¿no te cansas de molestar?- pregunto Leo con clara molestia en la voz

\- nop...- dije parandome de la mesa para dejar los platos en el fregadero y dirigirme hacia el dojo

\- contigo es imposible lidiar- dijo Leo pero yo no tenia ganas de pelear en ese momento, si no, la pequeña discusion se hubiese agrandado

\- lo se hermanito- conteste casi por instinto pero no me detuve a escuchar la respuesta como era mi costumbre

* * *

Splinter se encontraba meditando en su habitacion, sabia que ya casi era la hora del entrenamiento asi que disfrutaba de sus ultimos momentos de paz, asi que decidio reflexionar un poco sobre el progreso de sus hijos en el arte del ninjutsu

 _"humm, diria que Mickey ah progresado un poco, muy poco..."_ pensaba el maestro con una media sonrisa _"Donatello aun no es capaz de moverse sin pensar, eso es un problema, ademas, le hace falta agilidad y fuerza"_ penso ahora con una mueca de desaprobacion, ese tema ya lo habia tratado mucho con Donnie, le habia dicho que no estaba mal pensar en el ataque y en los movimientos, pero no todo el tiempo, a veces deberia de actuar por instinto, _"Leonardo... diria que ah estado progresando bastante bien, y su disiplina es admirable... pero aun le faltan varios detalles"_ penso bastante satisfecho, pero ahora le tocaba analizar al mas dificil de la familia, _"Raphael... es bastante dificil de definir, de los cuatro es al que mas trabajo me cuesta leerle la mirada, o tan siquiera saber como reaccionara ante alguna situacion, aunque lo mas probable es que reaccionara explosivamente, en fuerza anda bastante bien, tecnicas igual, en el sigilo perfecto... pero le hace falta dominar su temperamento, eso lo frena bastante, si no, me atreveria a decir que podria superar a_ Leonardo..." pensaba el maestro cuando comenzo a escuchar como sus hijos llegaban al dojo, o al menos el resto ya que habia escuchado a la tortuga de banda roja llegar un poco antes

\- hora de comenzar otro dia- se dijo a si mismo mientras se paraba, estiraba y se dirigia hacia donde sus hijos ya lo esperaban

* * *

Me encontraba en el dojo haciendo calentamiento antes de que Splinter llegara, acompañado de Don Perfecto... para mi sorpresa tan solo llegaron el resto de mis hermanos sin rastro de Splinter, tan solo me dedique a terminar mi calentamiento rapidamente para sentarme en uno de los extremos para observar a mis hermanos

\- ahh que flojera- dijo Mickey estirandose mientras soltaba un gran bostezo

\- siempre tienes flojera Mickey- contesto Leo quien hacia calentamiento al igual que Donnie

\- ¿no piensas calentar?- pregunto el genio de la familia

\- ya lo hize- conteste haciendo que Leo me examinara con la mirada

\- ¿seguro?- me pregunto Leo con desconfianza, ¿vaya hermano no?

\- si, ¿por que dudas?- pregunto con cierta molestia pero con voz burlona a la vez

\- ¿por que sera?- contesto Leo rodando los ojos, iba a contestar, probablemente con alguna majaderia, cuando llego Splinter

\- Buenos dias hijos mios- saludo mientras haciamos una pequeña reverencia

\- buenos dias sensei- contestamos al unisono

\- ¿han dormido bien?- pregunto haciendo que todos contestaran con un "si", menos yo, es mas, me puse nervioso y Splinter lo noto

\- ¿pasa algo Raphael?- me pregunto, "como si no lo supiera", pense

\- no sensei- conteste tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible, tal vez era bueno en el sigilo pero el mentir nunca fue mi fuerte

\- Raphael...

\- encerio sensei, no pasa nada- conteste sabiendo que tarde o temprano me sacaria la verdad, pero francamente era algo que no queria recordar en absoluto

\- bien- dijo dandose la vuelta, me sorprende que por un momento haya pensado que lo habia convencido... que ingenuo

\- quiero hablar contigo despues del entrenamiento- me dijo rompiendo mis ilusiones de olvidar mi fatidica noche en tan solo segundos

\- hai sensei- conteste sin mas remedio mientras veia como Mickey se burlaba junto con Donnie y Leo me veia con una gran curiosidad que no se molestaba por ocultar

\- bien, esta vez el entrenamiento sera diferente... individual para ser mas precisos- explico Splinter volteandose para vernos a los cuatro

\- pero siempre entrenamos por parejas- dijo Donnie algo confundido

\- si sensei, ¿por que el cambio?- hablo Leo con la misma confucion que Donnie

\- pues hoy eh estado reflexionando sobre su avance y llegue a la conclusion de que necesitan mejorar en varios aspectos, pero individuales- dijo Splinter haciendo que todos se quedaran con grandes caras de confusion

\- lo primero que haremos sera meditar...- hablo Splinter indicando a las tortugas que se sentaran en posicion de loto

\- ¿encerio esto es necesario sensei?- pregunte sabiendo que probablemente imagenes de mi extraño sueño vedrian a mi mente

\- por supuesto que si Raphael- contesto el sensei mientras yo resignado, me sentaba al lado de Leonardo y cerraba los ojos

\- ahora... quiero que dejen su mente en blanco...

 _"como si fuera tan facil..."_

\- sensei eso es muy facil- escuche a Leo con confianza en su voz

\- _"debi suponerlo..."_ pense ahora con algo de gracia tratando de concentrarme, ninguno de mis hermanos volvio a hablar

\- ahora quiero que visualicen sus debilidades- escuche a Splinter quien creo que se encontraba dando vuelta al rededor de nosotros

 _"humm, mis debilidades",_ pense tratando de concentrarme aun mas, _"haber, soy bastante fuerte jaja, agil, mmm en tecnicas diria que voy bastante bien... pero am debo de admitir que a veces me gana el temperamento"_ , pensaba mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi cara con burla

Splinter veia alas cuatro tortugas enfrente de el, todas con expresiones serias, a excepcion de Raphael... ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer y empezaria primero con el

\- pueden abrir los ojos- ordeno Splinter

\- genial, ¿ya podemos irnos?- pregunte mientras recibia miradas de desaprovacion de mis hermanos

\- si... menos tu- escuche a Splinter, enseguida pense que no debi preguntar

\- ¡pero sensei!- me queje, eso no era justo

\- eh dicho- dijo Sensei, ya no insisti mas, cuando el dice algo es dificil hacerle cambiar de opinion

\- jajaja adios Raph- escuche como Mickey me decia burlonamente seguido por risas de Donnie y una mirada seria de Leo

-adios gusano- conteste algo enojado...bueno, bastante encabronado, ¿que facil, no?

\- bien...- escuche hablar a Sensei otra vez cuando mis hermanos ya se habian ido- ya que tus hermanos se fueron te dire en que consistira tu nuevo entrenamiento-

\- ¿nuevo entrenamiento?- pregunte confundido, normalmente algo asi lo hubiera hecho con Leonardo

\- si, nuevo entrenamiento- dijo afirmando lo que escuche- y se tratara de como controlar tu temperamento- me dijo haciendo que no pudiera evitar abrir mis ojos ampliamente

\- ¿controlar mi temperamento?- pregunte tragando saliva... definitivamente iba a salir de ahi arrastrandome de dolor, o con el orgullo por los suelos, _"si que es dificil ser Raphael"_ , pense lamentando lo que me esperaba...

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**

 _ **¿Bueno?, ¿malo?... dejen sus comentarios...!, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...**_

 _ **Bye Gente Bonita...! :D :D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Paz Interior

_**Hola gente bonita...!, aqui les dejo otro capitulo... espero les guste...!...Por cierto, ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! :D**_

 _ **-** C_ _apitulo 2: Paz Interior-_

Me encontraba esperando instrucciones del sensei, hace un rato tan solo se habia puesto a meditar, y francamente ya comenzaba desesperarme.

-sensei- dije dudando un poco- ¿cuando comenzaremos?- pregunte

\- cuando sea necesario- me respondio sin siquiera abrir un poco los ojos

\- ¿cuando sea necesario?- pregunte ahora con una mueca

\- si- me dijo- y ahora es- ahora dijo abriendo por fin los ojos

\- vaya, ¿y que lo hizo cambiar de opinion?- le pregunte con voz burlona

\- tu-

\- ¿yo?-

\- si, queria ver cuanto podias aguantar- me dijo parandose para caminar en circulos al rededor de mi

\- vaya- dije abriendo un poco los ojos

\- y temo decirte que muy poco- me dijo mas regañandome que haciendo tan solo la observacion

\- sensei... para mi fue mucho- dije tratando de excusarme

\- ¿para ti es mucho diez minutos?- me pregunto viendome fijamente, puede ser que yo haya exagerado un poco- Leonardo ah llegado a aguantar hasta cuatro horas-

\- jaja, vaya, ya decia que era raro que no sacara a don perfecto en esto- dije ahora con algo de molestia, me quedaba perfectamente claro quien era el preferido en la familia y no tenia por que restregarmelo en la jeta, asi como tambien sabia que yo era asi como "la caca de la familia"

\- Raphael!, tu hermano no es perfecto, tan solo te daba un ejemplo- trato de excusarse, a metros se le notaba, ¡vaya!, que ya me dijera que soy un fracaso

\- pues eso me dio a entender sensei- dije con molestia cruzandome de brazos

\- mejor sigamos- dijo evadiendo el tema

\- claro- respondi aun molesto

\- bien, Raphael, para que logres controlar tu temperamento es necesario que primero encuentres paz interior- me explico sentandose otra vez en posicion de loto

\- ¿y eso es...?- pregunte algo apenado, en verdad no sabia que era eso

\- paz interior es cuando estas en sincronia con el universo, vez las cosas claras y, precisamente, tienes paz- decia mientras volvia a meditar

\- ¿y como se supone que la obtenga?- pregunte con mas dudas que al principio

\- la mayoria la encuentra a travez del sufrimiento, otros meditando por años- me dijo asustandome un poco, no pensaba pasarme la vida meditando, pero tampoco queria lograrlo sufriendo, aunque eso se veia mas facil

\- se lo que estas pensando..- escuche al sensei algo sorprendido- lo que tu veas mas facil depende de ti- me dijo para pararse y dirigirse a su cuarto

\- ¿que?, ¿eso ah sido todo?- pregunte parandome rapidamente

\- si- me dijo alejandose cada vez mas- primero logra la paz interior y luego seguira tu entrenamiento- dijo para desaparecer de mi vista

\- vaya... presiento que, oh no le alcanza la vida para esperarme, oh nunca lo logro- dije para mi mismo con los ojos abiertos pensando en como lograr la dichosa paz interior...- bueno al menos mi orgullo sigue intacto y mi cuerpo tambien- dije para dirigirme a la sala con mis hermanos

 **Leonardo**

Me encontraba sentado en la sala viendo heroes espaciales, pero algo no me dejaba concentrarme... era Raphael. Me dejo bastante intrigado cuando vimos como reacciono cuando le pregunto el sensei como habiamos dormido, le dice que quiere hablar con el en la noche y luego solo nos dice que nos vayamos menos el... ¿a quien no le causa curiosidad algo asi?, ademas, es mi hermano... pero tampoco voy a negar que casi siempre me saca de mis casillas, en fin, la alcantarilla no seria alcantarilla sin el, sin sus discusiones y su fuerza para siempre luchar contra todo lo que se le plante enfrente.

Vi como Raphael llegaba a la sala algo desubicado... tal vez no le fue bien con en sensei, asi que decidi preguntar aunque supiera que ni se iba a dignar en contestarme ...

\- ¿como te fue Raph?- fue lo unico que se me ocurrio decir

\- mmm bien- me contesto con clara duda en la voz, me preocupe... bueno, al menos contesto

\- ah... y, ¿alguna novedad?- pregunte con duda

\- pues...- vi como no sabia que decir asi que tome la iniciativa...

\- sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude poner

\- gracias- me respondio con otra sonrisa, no me pudo decir que era lo que sucedia, pero debo de conformarme con que me contesto y no me mando a la chingada como era su gran costumbre

\- oh!, Raph no se te olvide que tenemos que ayudar a April- dije cuando vi que se disponia a irse a su cuarto

\- no lo olvido...- me dijo sin detener su paso, preferi ya no decir nada mas

Pero, a todo esto... ¿Donde estan Donnie y Mickey?, ¿tan metido habia estado en mis pensamientos?

 **Con los menores Hamato...**

\- ehh, Donnie, no creo que sea muy buena idea...- decia Mickey sin dejar de mirar aquel liquido extraño que su hermano preparaba

\- ya te dije que solo es un arma contra el Kraang- hablo Donnie notablemente fastidiado, se notaba que el menor ya le habia dicho su punto de vista muchas veces

\- ¿y como sirve un arma que aumenta la agresividad?- pregunto Mickey alzando una ceja con notable desaprovacion

\- sirve para que por su misma desesperacion no coordine bien sus movimientos y podamos ganar facilmente- explico Donnie mezclando unos ultimos "complementos"

\- no le encuentro la logica- dijo Mickey aun seriamente

\- tu nunca le encuentras la logica a algo- dijo Donnie con algo de gracia

\- ¿y ya esta lista?- pregunto Leo entrando al laboratorio de su hermano

\- ¿Leo?, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas ahi?- pregunto Donnie dejando las cosas de lado

\- lo suficiente para saber cual es su funcion- hablo Leo acercandose hasta donde se encontraban sus hermanos- no los encontraba asi que vine a ver si no estaban aqui-

\- Leo!, ¿verdad que es una mala idea?- pregunto Mickey con su tipica sonrisa

\- pues... es algo rara- dijo Leo con algo de pena recibiendo una mirada de enojo por parte de Donnie

\- como sea, esto nos ayudara y punto- dijo terminando el liquido

\- como digas- hablo Mickey- voy a ver la tele- dijo saliendo del laboratorio

\- oye, ¿y Raph?, ¿ya termino su entrenamiento?- pregunto Donnie guardando sus cosas

\- si, pero no parece que le fue bien- dijo Leo viendo como su hermano terminaba de acomodar varios instrumentos

\- no me es raro- dijo Donnie sin evitar reirse

\- por cierto, ¿no sabes si aun le arde la garganta?- pregunto Donnie haciendo que Leo pegara un leve brinco

\- ¡cierto!- dijo Leo con los ojos abiertos- no lo se, le ire a preguntar- dijo dirigiendose a la salida- ¿ya tienes la medicina no?- pregunto

\- ya, esta en la repisa- dijo Donnie señalando al objeto lleno de frascos y recipientes- es el de color cafe- dijo Donnie señalando un pequeño botecito con una jeringa a un lado

\- ok- dijo Leo para ir a buscar a la tortuga de cinta roja

-bueno...- hablo Donnie al ver que se encontraba solo- dejemos a este bebe aqui- dijo colocando el liquido que hace unos momentos habia creado junto a la medicina, los dos eran cafe- me ire a alistar para ir a ayudar a April... despues de todo debo de ir presentable- dijo Donnie sonriendo frente a un espejo para abandonar el laboratorio.

 **Raphael...**

Me encontraba en mi habitacion mirando fijamente al techo... no podia olvidarme de ese sueño que probablemente Splinter sabria en la noche, cuando llegaramos de ayudar a April.

En eso estaba cuando una pequeña molestia me interrumpio..

\- ah...- dije al sentir el ardor de garganta- vaya, con todo esto hasta se me habia olvidado...- dije con extrañesa- que curioso...-

Escuche que tocaban la puerta...

\- ¿Raph?- esuche la voz de Leo detras de la puerta

\- pasa- dije sin moverme ni un centimetro

\- venia a preguntarse si aun te arde la garganta- escuche decir a Leo en cuanto habia entrado

\- que oportuno- dije con clara ironia- apenas habia pensado en ello- ahora sonreia levemente al escuchar a Leo reir...digamos que note como Leo se preocupo por mi hace un rato cuando sali del entrenamiento con Splinter, es verdad que no lo soporto la mayor parte del tiempo pero aprecio su preocupacion por mi

\- ya vez, soy bastante oportuno- me dijo con una sonrisa

\- si, aun me arde- conteste sentandome en mi cama

\- bueno, Donnie me dijo que ya tiene la medicina- vi como Leo se ponia nervioso- pero creo que es inyectada- solto

No pude hacer otra cosa mas que reirme

\- jajaja, ¿y eso te pone nervioso?- pregunte sin dejar de reir

\- pues... para empezar yo te lo tengo que inyectar- vi como Leo se ponia algo incomodo- y yo pues... digamos que le tengo temor a eso de... inyectar- me dijo seriamente pero lo unico que pude hacer fue reirme aun mas fuerte

\- ni que me fueras a matar o hacerme daño- dije parandome de una buena vez de mi cama para dirigirme a la puerta- solo lo inyectas y ya- dije invitando a Leo a salir de mi cuarto

\- eso no ayuda- me dijo Leo con una gota en su frente estilo anime, me rei un poco mas

\- vamos- dije jalandolo del brazo, en cuanto se me quitara el maldito ardor de garganta seguramente podria concentrarme mejor en eso de la paz quien sabe que...

 **Leonardo...**

Cuando me di cuenta Raphael me jalaba del brazo con direccion al laboratorio, en verdad me ponia nervioso eso de tener que inyectar a alguien, ¿por que?, bueno, malas experiencias se podria decir

\- ya llegamos- escuche a Raph hablar para ver como abria las puertas del laboratorio

\- ehh si- dije con claros nervios... a Raph se le notaba a metros las ganas de cagarse de la risa, y con justa razon, digo..¡quien diablos le teme a inyectar a alguien!

\- anda, acaba con mi sufrimiento- vi como Raph lo decia dramaticamente, era obvio que estaba jugando con mi situacion

\- ire a buscar la medicina- dije sin querer seguirle el juego y tratando de controlar mis nervios

En cuanto llegue a la repisa pase mi vista por la larga fila de recipientes hasta llegar a dos cafes, ¡diablos!, Donnie me habia dicho que era cafe pero no especifico cual, me decidi por tomar el segundo, estaba casi seguro que era ese...

\- ¿ya?- me pregunto Raph impaciente

\- hay voy...- dije desde mi lugar tomando con la mano temblorosa la jeringa, creo que le ponia mas atencion a la aguja con plastico en mi mano que al hecho de si habia tomado el frasco correcto

\- ya- dije caminando hacia el

\- por fin- me dijo rodando los ojos mientras estiraba su brazo encima de la mesa, solo trague saliva con claros nervios

\- quiero dejar en claro que si te mato te lo adverti- dije jalando el liquido con la jeringa, escuche a Raph volver a reir

\- si me matas vendre del infierno a patearte el trasero- me dijo con voz amenazante, tan solo acerque la aguja

\- ¿listo?- pregunte

\- ¿tu lo estas?- me pregunto

\- no...- conteste

Mientras, la aguja cada ves se acercaba mas...¿seria la medicina correcta?...aun me lo preguntaba, pero por el momento solo podia poner atencion en la jeringa que rozaba la piel del brazo de Raph, ¡diablos!, si que tenia problemas con eso de inyectar a las personas...

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **¿Que tal gente bonita..?, ¿bueno?, ¿malo?... Dejen sus comentarios! :D... Y lo siento si puse algunas palabras un poco "groseras", pero es que era necesario! xD xD**_

 _ **De Nuevo... ¡Gracias por sus reviews!...**_

 _ **Hasta el proximo capitulo...**_

 _ **BYE...! :"D**_


End file.
